Death Of The Card
by mhisslonely
Summary: It's the death of "his" favourite card


This is my first sort of interesting fic....lol  
Hey Note: Hey Ssup yall? Hope yall like this fanny fic....  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
°¤°¤°Ðêåth ðf thê Çå®Ð°¤°¤°  
Everything was going wrong at the Shop. Everything was stolen. Everyone was terrified of what had happened but Grandpa wasn't he was calm about what had happened to his shop......  
  
Tea was crying for a reason that only she knew. No one had asked why she was crying, they didn't want to know. She cryed all the time... O_o  
  
Joey looked for his Red Eyes Black Dragon. It was on the counter. He couldn't find it.  
  
Joey was also crying he was crying for an important reason, for that matter he had rights to cry... Joey had left his Red Eyes Black Dragon at the Shop in Grandpa's deck.  
  
Serenity: Joey, what are you crying about you big goof?  
Joey: S-s-s-Serenity it is gone forever *still crying, while leaning on the wall*  
Kaiba: Joey it can't be is it?  
Joey: It is!!!   
Serenity: OMG your Red Eyes Black Dragon is missing!!!!!????  
Yugi: Well duh, what did you think his toe was missing??  
Serenity: Well, he once said he was missing a pinky toe...It could have really happened...But to see how stupid he can get..  
Joey: I WANT MY RED EYES BLACK DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey runs upstairs to a room in the Shop. And slames the door behide him loudly.   
  
Serenity: SEE WHAT YOU BIG IDIOTS DID YOU CAN'T EVEN ACT KOOL ABOUT THIS CRAP!!  
Yugi and Kaiba: O.o! what did we do?  
Serenity: Well, anyway I am leaving..  
Kaiba: Why Hunny Bunny, Chunky Baby?  
Serenity: Say what?? *goes over to Kaiba and touches his forhead* you are burning hot! *winks at Kaiba*  
Seto: *Half nods at Serenity*  
  
Kaiba follows Serenity out the door holding her waist. *OOO lala*  
  
Yugi: *shout out* AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE???  
Kaiba: *responces* YAH!  
Yugi: *shouts* WHAT??  
Kaiba: *responces* A GIRL!!  
Yugi: *shouts* I--DAMN YOU KAIBA!  
Kaiba: *responces* NO PROBLEM  
  
°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°  
  
Mean While out on the streets with Kaiba and Serenity...  
  
Kaiba still holding Serenity's waist.....  
  
Kaiba: Hey Seren?  
Serenity: Yah?  
Kaiba: Love Yah  
Serenity: Love Yah too Kaiba boy   
Kaiba: O_o  
Serenity: *smiles* *kisses Kaiba*  
Kaiba: Let's see, would you like to go to my place for dinner?  
Serenity: That would be fun  
Kaiba: Alright..  
Serenity: But I am going to--OMG!  
Kaiba: WHAT YOU BROKE A NAIL???  
Serenity: NO...  
Serenity: His card.... *cries*  
Kaiba: Say huh?  
Serenity: You have a short memory Kaiba, remember Joey lost his Red Eyes Black Dragon card..  
Kaiba: Yah what about that card?  
Serenity: *looks at the ground* it's in peices....*picks up the peices of the card*  
Kaiba: Oh boy, how do you know if it is Joey's card?  
Serenity: I have lived with him all my life I know all his cards A to Z and well he also puts "J. Hotty. Wheeler " on all his cards.  
Kaiba: Hotty???  
Serenity: Oh shut up...  
  
Serenity runs to the Shop leaving Kaiba in the middle of no where.  
Serenity reaches the Shop and steales tape from Tristan's hands and runs up the stairs..  
On top of the stairs, Serenity tapes all the peices of the Card together, hoping Joey would be a little happy  
Serenity opens the door to where Joey was..  
  
Joey: GO AWAY!  
Serenity: It's Serenity, Joey I have something that wil make you a little happy I think..  
Joey: Nothing will make me happy, I will be happy when I have my card!  
Serenity: *hands Joey the Card*  
Joey: No this card can't be my Red Eyes Black Dragon!!  
Serenity: I'm soo sorry Joey I found it on the streets torn up..besides it says you code name "J. Hotty. Wheeler"  
Joey: *turns the card around, and sees his name* NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Joey had screamed so loud that Kaiba was complaing.....and you know Kaiba is in the middle of no where....  
  
Joey: It's ok I-I-I---how can I live with this Seren?  
Serenity: Well, you can buy a new one..  
Joey: NO, THIS CARD IS MY LIFE AND I CAN'T JUST THROW IT AWAY AND GET A NEW ONE!!!!!!! IT'S LIKE THROWING MY LIFE AWAY AND GETTING A NEW ONE!!!!  
Serenity: I was trying to be a help ok! but no your acting like a fuc*ing jerk. Joey you better pray that I will not tell mom your acting like this to everyone!  
  
Serenity runs to the downstairs where Tristan was and starts crying being the counter..  
  
Tristan: Are you ok?  
Serenity: Look at me..WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK??? I'M DAMN HAPPY???  
Tristan: Whoa  
  
Kaiba: *walks into the Shop and sees Serenity behide the counter*  
Kaiba: Chunky? What wrong? *pushes Tristan away*  
Serenity: I'm not in the fuc*ing mood to be called Chunky got it *stands up and walks out of the shop*  
  
Joey comes running downstairs..  
  
Joey: Where she at?  
Kaiba: *points to outside* WHY??  
Kaiba: You did something  
Joey: I bitc*ed at her  
  
Joey runs out the door..  
  
°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°  
  
While outside Joey could see Serenity walking..  
  
Joey: *shout out* SEREN SEREN!!!  
  
All of a sudden two arms went out and grabed Serenity covering her mouth and forhead.  
  
Serenity: mmmmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmm  
Man: Quiet!  
Serenity: *eyes wide open by the look on the man* makik??? mmmmmmmmmhmmmmm  
Man: I will take my hand off your mouth but you have to promise not to scream  
Serenity: *nods*  
Man: *takes his hand off Serenity's mouth*  
Serenity: O.o!!!!!  
Serenity: MALIK!??!?!?!?!?  
Malik: yes, now shut up  
Serenity: WHAT THE YELL WERE YOU THINKING???  
Malik: *hears Joey calling out for Serenity*  
Malik: Remember this if you tell anyone I am in town I will kill you.  
Serenity: Say what?  
Malik: I am joking, just don't tell anyone I am here...  
Serenity: understood  
Malik: I see your going out with Seto Kaiba  
Serenity: Well, yes I agree I am so  
Malik: Why?? you knew I liked you.. I came her to ask you out but I see your going out with the riches man here...I bet you are dating him for the money..  
Serenity: I am doing no such thing  
  
Joey spots Malik and Serenity together behide a bush..Walks up to them..  
  
Malik: AAH, man I didn't do nothing I didn't lay a finger on her  
Serenity: what?  
Joey: I came to find you to say sorry I did act like a jerk  
Serenity: And I can't believe you said that....you even called yourself a jerk Joey I don't have any friends that call themself jerks. Mai will be glad to know...  
Joey: SAY WHAT??? I'LL CRY!!!  
Malik: oh god a 16-year-old male cries??  
Joey and Serenity: Oh shut up  
Malik: ok ok im shut up  
thï§ Wï££ ßê ©ðñtïñüêÐ ïñ å £ïtt£ê Whï£ê, §ð t®¥ïñg güê§§ïñg Whåt ï§ gðïñg tð håþþêñ ñê×t 


End file.
